Various implantable medical devices (IMDs) exist in the marketplace to treat a range of patient conditions. For example, IMDs are utilized to address cardiac-related conditions. In many instances IMDs are configured to communicate with external medical devices. Alerts relating to the IMDs can be generated by the IMD and/or by the external devices. Traditionally all IMD-related alerts are sent to a particular medical worker who determines how to handle the alerts.